


sleep sweet secrets

by wildfiremind



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, Gay, Incest, M/M, Protective Oscar "Spooky" Diaz, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfiremind/pseuds/wildfiremind
Summary: Cesar was happy to be home, with one little problem. After months of rough sleeping, his bed no longer feels right. The only solution he can think of... sneaking into the safety of Oscar's bed to finally get some sleep, and apparently something much more.Set post S2 - ignoring S3 because I have too many feelings right now to even cope
Relationships: Cesar Diaz & Oscar "Spooky" Diaz, Cesar Diaz/Oscar "Spooky" Diaz, Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Cesar Diaz
Comments: 35
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I know, I'm one messed up person to write these two boys together. Only they're both hot as all hell and I couldn't help imagining this so I had to write it and get it out of my mind.  
> So I'm sorry if you don't like it but A) don't click on this story in the first place or B) leave now.  
> Now I'm choosing to ignore season 3 because screw most of the shit that happened man. Instead, I'm living in denial land where season 2 did not end with kidnapping but instead with everyone going home happy.

Cesar huffed, glaring at the fan overhead.

All he wanted was to sleep but his stupid bed didn’t feel right. He must have rearranged the sheets and pillows a thousand times but no matter which way he lay he just couldn’t get comfortable.

He knew he should be grateful, happy even. The fear and uncertainty of the last few months were over. No more sleeping under bridges or surfing his friend’s beds, he was home.

Oscar had even hugged him before he went to bed, the press of his brother’s forehead against his own had almost brought him to tears. The sheer sense of safety that touch had given him was unbelievable. He knew Oscar would protect him, with his life if necessary, and Cesar had missed that feeling.

The fan squeaked overhead, once and then again, and he scowled. He had followed the slow rotations hoping they would lull him to sleep but the sight was only drawing him further into his chaotic thoughts.

Giving a final frustrated huff Cesar kicked the sheets free from around his thighs and stood from the bed. The floorboards chilled his feet, sending goosebumps up his spine, and he shivered in the suddenly cool night.

Tucking his pillow under his arm he shuffled out of his room, padding as quietly as possible down the hall to Oscar’s room. He took a moment outside the cracked door to pray his brother was sleeping before pushing it open and slipping inside.

The room was almost black, the curtains keeping the light from the streetlamps out, but he could make out the silhouette of Oscar’s body curled up on the far side of the bed.

Tiptoeing across the floor Cesar placed his pillow at the head of the bed on the opposite side and crawled onto the surprisingly soft bed, tucking his feet beneath the covers.

“What are you doing mano?”

Cesar startled, nearly sliding off the side of the bed before Oscar wrapped a hand around his wrist and tugged him into the centre of the bed.

“Shit…I was just…I mean…sorry.”

“Cesar. What are you doing?” Oscar repeated, still gripping Cesar’s wrist.

“I couldn’t sleep. My bed, it doesn’t feel right. I just thought, maybe, I could sleep here tonight… I’m sorry it was stupid I’ll just go,” Cesar whispered, sliding back toward the edge of the bed.

Oscar stopped him again, this time using his grip to tug Cesar fully into his body, turning so Cesar was fitted up along his side with his head nestled on Oscar’s bicep.

“Shut up mano, you can stay if that’s what you need”.

“Wait, really?” Cesar didn’t mean to sound so sceptical, but he was basically being invited to cuddle his older scary gang leader brother, so he thought a bit of suspicion was warranted.

“Yes, really mano. You know I got you”.

“Now.” Cesar muttered.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing”.

Oscar tugged warningly on Cesar’s ear. “Nah bitch, you said something. What’d you mean now?”.

“Just that you weren’t really there the last few months.”

“You know why that is, I didn’t have a choice”.

Cesar wasn’t expecting Oscar to apologise or explain, but the note of desperation in Oscar’s voice took him by surprise. He knew his brother hadn’t wanted to turn him out, it was his own stupid fault that got him in trouble.

“I know Oscar,” Cesar said, “still sucked not having you”.

“Yeah, well it sucked not having you too mano. You’re the most important thing I got”.

Cesar blushed without quite understanding why. He knew he was weirdly close to his brother, Ruby certainly wasn’t that close to Mario, but Oscar had been there for him practically all his life.

Still, Cesar was aware his friends could never find out he sought comfort in Oscar’s bed at night, as a kid fine but as a teenager they’d never understand. He wasn’t certain he did.

“What’s wrong with your bed?”

Cesar started, he hadn’t been expecting Oscar to break the silence and certainly not with a question about his bed.

“Nothing’s wrong per say, I’m just not used to it anymore I think, it feels wrong.”

“Wrong?”

“Yeah, wrong. Like not mine”.

“Well, where did you stay when I-“ Oscar cut himself off when Cesar’s hand clenched in the fabric of his shirt.

“When you kicked me out?”

“Yeah, when I did that.” Oscar almost sounded ashamed, but Cesar was certain he must be imagining things.

Loosening his fist, Cesar caught the hem of Oscar’s shirt in his hand and twisted the fabric between his fingers to avoid answering.

“Cesar?”

“What?”

“Where did you go?”

Cesar froze. He didn't want to make Oscar feel worse, but he didn’t want to lie. Oscar brushed a hand along the back of his arm to cradle his head and he shivered, head tilting unconsciously to meet Oscar’s shadowy face.

“Cesar, please?”

“I stayed with Monse at first, but her dad didn’t want me there. So, I left and I sorta slept everywhere.”

Oscar’s hand tightened. “You were on the streets?”

“Not for too long,” he tried to reassure, “Ruby’s mum didn’t want anything to do with me, but Jamal’s parents let me stay. Only then they got threatened by Prophets, so I had to go. I was in an immigrant shelter for a while, but that got raided so I was in this creepy motel, Monse’s again, Ruby’s…oh and eventually I was at Chivo’s safehouse thing and that was when I came to you”.

Cesar had drifted off while remembering so he didn’t notice the increasingly tight pressure of Oscar’s arm around him until his brother pulled him closer and tucked Cesar’s head into the hollow under his chin. The older man’s chest heaved with each breathe and he pressed a hard kiss into Cesar’s hair.

“Never again mano,” Oscar swore.

Cesar pressed his face into the unguarded skin of Oscar’s throat, knowing he was one of the few people alive his brother would trust to do so.

“Promise? No matter what I do?” he finally said, feeling like a baby as his eyes watered.

“Promise.”

Oscar may be Spooky, the terrifying leader of the Santos, but he had never lied to Cesar, and he had never broken a promise.

Cesar nodded and pressed closer, tucking his leg up to drape across Oscar’s thigh and knee. He couldn’t get any closer if he tried but Oscar simply tightened his arm and pressed his lips to Cesar’s hairline with a final sad huff.

The two laid in silence, the fan whirring overhead overly loud in the now quiet now. Cesar could feel the steady rise and fall of Oscar’s chest beneath his hand, his head pillowed on his brother’s chest and fitted into his neck.

“I’m fine you know. Everything worked out.” Cesar whispered at last, knowing he wanted to comfort his brother but uncertain what was best to say.

He tipped his head back, hoping to show his brother the complete sincerity he felt, only to brush his lips against Oscar’s, a gentle unintended kiss.

He could have written it off as an accident to Oscar, forgotten by morning, except then his stupid brain convinced him to press forward at the contact, placing a proper kiss on Oscar’s mouth.

Seconds passed and Cesar darted back, shocked at his own daring. He squeaked as Oscar inhaled sharply, expecting his brother to push him from the bed and the room, maybe even the house.

He was dreading the prospect of once more living between places, breathe coming in short gasps as he worked himself up at the idea of being back on the streets.

Instead his panic was stolen by shock as Oscar fit their lips together and a proprietary hand cupped his chin, tilting his head further into the kiss. Cesar kissed back half on instinct, fisting his hands in his brother’s shirt and pushing forward into the kiss.

His eyes fluttered closed as he let himself be drawn in, lips parting to meet Oscar’s tongue, legs shifting to accommodate Oscar between them as his brother turned him onto his back and hovered over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies, uni work is kicking my ass right now but I literally couldn't stop thinking about these two and this story until I update so here you go. I spent my morning class writing this in the back instead of listening so hopefully, you guys like it

Objectively, Cesar was beautiful.

It wasn’t just his opinion, it was fact. Oscar wasn’t blind, he had noticed over the years as his brother had turned from a skinny loud-mouthed boy into a handsome man.

Nothing about this felt objective.

Cesar’s body writhed beneath him, hips bucking into Oscar’s, lips sliding together and apart with gasping breaths.

“Fuck mano,” Oscar cursed, tucking his palm beneath Cesar’s bare thigh and pulling it over his hip, their erections lining up with the new angle.

“Oscar, please” Cesar whined. His hands were clenched in the fabric of Oscar’s shirt, attempting to tug it over his head.

“I got you,” Oscar said. He pulled the shirt off and threw it onto the floor. Then he grabbed Cesar’s and pulled that off too, pausing to flick on the bedside lamp that cast the room in a soft golden glow.

He took a moment to admire his baby brother, _fuck this was his baby brother_ , who looked the picture of debauched. His lips were swollen from kissing, chest heaving to show off two pebbled dusky nipples.

Keeping his eyes on his brother Oscar hooked his thumbs into the band of his underwear and slid them down his legs, chuckling as Cesar’s eyes widened, pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. Fuck that was hot.

The chuckle turned into a moan when Cesar reached out and grasped his erection, running his fingers down to cup his balls. It was like someone took a cattle prod to his nerves.

“Mano” Oscar groaned, tugging at Cesar’s boxers in return as he helped guide the fabric down and off his brother’s legs, taking Cesar’s wrists in his hands and pinning them down on the pillow beside his brother’s head.

Oscar paused for a moment to look his fill, taking in the proud erection jutting out from the v of his brother’s hips. It was smaller than his, to be expected, but still sizeable with a dusky rose head that was swollen and bobbing towards Cesar’s stomach.

An embarrassed flush rose to Cesar’s cheeks at Oscar’s continued staring and he attempted to tug his hands free from Oscar so he could cover himself from view.

Oscar pinned him down harder and Cesar melted. He didn’t even know he had a thing for being manhandled but Oscar always had known what he needed before he did.

“Oscar, please…I need…”.

“Words, mano. I need words”.

“I want you to kiss me and touch me, I want you to…” Cesar cut off, an embarrassed flush spreading across his cheekbones. Oscar frowned and stopped moving.

“Cesar?”

“Please…”

“Cesar,” Oscar warned, waiting till Cesar met his eyes before continuing, “I need you to tell me what you want. I would give you anything, everything, you want baby boy, but I need to know what you don’t want too”.

Cesar squirmed, his eyes darting away from Oscar’s face before coming back to meet his brother’s heated gaze.

“I want you to fuck me, Oscar,” it was barely audible, but Oscar heard it. Heard it and almost couldn’t believe it even as he let growled and tucked Cesar closer to his body, pinning him to the bed with his larger bulk.

This, here, Cesar and his everything, was something he never dared wish for.

“I can do that mano”.

Using his weight Oscar kept Cesar still, the small movements he could make were towards him not away and Oscar moved a hand down to hold him still.

His hand fit neatly into the dip of Cesar’s waist, fingers digging into the dips of his brother’s stomach and pressing him into the mattress. Cesar’s legs fell further apart, the muscles straining around the width of Oscar’s hips, a silent plea for more.

Oscar smirked at Cesar’s whine. “Slut,” he teased affectionately, grinning even wider as Cesar opened one eye to try and glare at him.

“Am not…whore.”

“Are too.” Oscar ground down and Cesar’s glare abruptly faded as he moaned and tossed his head back against the pillow. Oscar smirked but didn’t press his victory, he didn’t want Cesar sulking and ruining such a good time.

Instead, he shifted forward to hover over Cesar’s lips, the slightest space between them. He wanted nothing more than to push forward and claim his baby brother, claim him the way he had been dreaming of for years, always waking sticky and ashamed.

He never thought he would have this. Cesar, willingly in his bed and kissing him, let along that Cesar would be the one to make the first move.

“Oscar, please, kiss me”.

Cesar’s lips brushed against his with each word and Oscar leant down further, slotting their lips together gently. The kiss soon turned heated, Cesar nipping gently at Oscar’s lips and inviting his tongue to play.

“Minx,” Oscar said, shifting his hips to align with Cesar’s and starting a slow grind. The younger boy groaned and tipped his head back into the pillows, exposing the long column of his neck.

Oscar took advantage of the unspoken invitation, pressing suckling kisses into the pale skin before biting down, hard, just beneath his jaw. He worried the skin between his teeth, pulling blood to the surface and leaving a dark claiming mark.

“Fuck Oscar!” Cesar’s hips bucked, a groan erupting from his chest as his hands flew out of Oscar’s grip to wrap around his brother’s neck. He cupped a hand around the back of Oscar’s neck and used it to press him closer, keening as Oscar left several smaller bite marks down the length of his neck.

“I got you,” Oscar said, nipping at the thin skin over his collarbone and shifting further down the bed to take a dusky nipple in his mouth, nibbling at the sensitive skin. Taking one in his mouth he worked the other between his fingertips, flicking and tugging at the tiny peak.

Cesar shivered beneath him, his hand shifting to the back of Oscar’s neck to drag him back up his body, claiming his mouth in a heated kiss.

Oscar let himself be drawn in; thoughts hazy with lust as Cesar took control of the kiss. He wasn’t expecting the sudden reversal of positions, Cesar tightening his knees around Oscar’s hips and flipping him onto his back.

God his brother looked unbelievably hot sitting atop him like that.

He was smaller than Oscar, not tiny but compact, his skin soft and supple, unmarred by the gang shit that took over Oscar’s own life.

He ran his hands along Cesar’s thighs, digging his nails into the meat of his ass and pulling him across his aching erection. The pressure felt amazing and Oscar pushed his hips up into Cesar’s, cock sliding back and forth between his cheeks, catching against the furled skin of his hole.

“Gonna let me fuck you mano?”

Cesar moaned, hips rolling with Oscar’s thrusts. His hands landed on Oscar’s chest to hold himself up, pushing back into the movement.

“Mano, I need words,” Oscar dug his nails in further, halting Cesar’s movement. The boy groaned in frustration but cracked an eye open to look down at Oscar.

Oscar wasn’t moved. This was his little brother, admittedly they shouldn’t be doing this in the first place but since they were, he was definitely making sure Cesar wanted what was happening.

Cesar sighed, a delicate flush spreading from his face to his chest, whether in arousal or embarrassment Oscar was unsure.

“Yes mano, I want you to fuck me,” Cesar said at last, Oscar felt a fissure of heat spark through his belly at the acknowledgment of their relationship. It was so wrong but somehow it made it even hotter for him.

Cesar whined as Oscar jerked his hips down, grinding their aching erections together as the larger man lifted himself into a seated position and kissed him, tongue sliding across his lips and into his mouth.

It was almost impossible for Oscar to tear himself away from Cesar’s plush mouth, the slick slide of their lips was obscenely loud in the room, rasping breaths amplified in the dark.

Pressing a final peck to his brother’s lips Oscar tipped Cesar onto the mattress, the teen sprawling across the bed. He took a moment to admire the contrast between tan skin and white sheets, the golden sinew of his brother’s lithe muscles akin to a god in the dim light of the room.

“Oscar,” Cesar whined, hands outstretched to welcome Oscar back.

“Give me a moment mano, I want you safe, so we need lube and condoms”.

“Do we need condoms?”

“Yes Cesar,” Oscar sighed, taking Cesar’s still outstretched hand in his and kissing the palm, he really did love this boy, even if he could be an idiot.

“We’re both men but there are still STDs, we’d need to be tested before not using a condom” Oscar explained as Cesar pouted. _Jesus Christ,_ Oscar could not believe he was giving his little brother a sex ed lesson by trying to fuck him.

Turning from the entrancing sight Oscar quickly shuffled through his dresser drawer, pulling out a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube. When he turned back to the bed Cesar had a hand around his cock, stroking slowly as he watched Oscar stalk naked towards the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! I love hearing from you guys, it literally makes my day so much better!! And don't worry I'm going to update again soon <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update/finish this. I've had basically no motivation for this story so it just kinda sat there and mocked me. So thank you and shout out to Thomas Rhett, cams_06 and skeeo whose comments made me want to keep going even though my heart hurt to think of writing this.
> 
> That being said, for some reason I was listening to this song today: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gppb522dVYo which accompanies the ATLA fic remember me (when I'm reborn) by ZenzaNightwing and suddenly I just had this burst of inspiration to finish this story and I listened to the song on repeat while I wrote which was even more weird because it is not at all sexy? But to be fair it's amazing and you should absolutely go listen to the song, read the fic and love the person :D

“Hands off what’s mine,” Oscar commanded, throwing the bottle of lube onto the bed beside Cesar and batting the smaller boy’s hand away from his erection.

“Oscar please I need-” Cesar began, his plea turning into a choked moan as Oscar wrapped his own large palm around his brother’s erection and fisted it slowly up and down.

“I know what you need baby and I’m gonna give it to you. But only when **_I_** say its okay. We’re doing this my way”.

Oscar tightened his grip for a moment, sliding the dusky head between his fingers and twisting his palm on the downstroke. Cesar moaned again, louder this time, and threw his head back against the pillow, nodding vigorously.

“Okay, okay, your way” he agreed, hips bucking into Oscar’s palm.

The older man smirked and bent to lick a wet stripe over Cesar’s nipple, catching the sensitive skin between his teeth and nipping.

“How generous,” he drawled as Cesar yelped and arched his back into the contact. He gave the same treatment to the other nipple and then moved up to mouth at the junction of Cesar’s neck and shoulder, sucking until blood bloomed purple under the skin.

Oscar gave Cesar’s cock a final stroke and then let go, the swollen length bobbing with every gasping breathe the smaller male drew. He reached blindly for the lube, fingers flicking open the small cap with a click.

Cesar tensed at the noise, the muscles in his thighs gripping at Oscar’s ribs.

“Relax mano,” Oscar advised, stroking down Cesar’s stomach with his free hand, the back of his palm grazing Cesar’s erection as he pet the tense muscles.

Cesar slowly relaxed but the rigidity did not leave his frame, the easy atmosphere from moments before lost to the smaller man’s trepidation.

“Hey, look at me,” Oscar nudged at Cesar’s chin with his nose, “I got you mano”.

He waited till Cesar met his gaze to press their forehead’s together, leaning into the contact for a moment before catching his brother’s lips with his own. He nibbled at his lower lip until Cesar opened his mouth with a soft sigh, tongue stroking against Oscar’s as the older man eased him into the kiss.

They kissed for what felt like forever, soft gasping breathes drawn against the other’s mouth, kisses lingering and warm and safe. Cesar was boneless by the time Oscar drew back, pressing soft kisses to his lips and checks and chin.

“I would never hurt you baby,” Oscar promised, keeping his eyes locked with Cesar so the younger boy could see the complete sincerity in his eyes. He waited till Cesar nodded before pressing in for another kiss.

Drawing back, he reached for the lube, the cap still open where he had dropped it before. He made sure to telegraph all his movements, noticing the wary look in Cesar’s eyes as he poured a small amount onto his hand.

He warmed the lube between his fingers for a moment, the slick noise echoing in the room. Keeping one hand spanning the width of Cesar’s ribs he slid the other down between their bodies, fingertips circling the sensitive rim of his hole.

“Breathe mano, breathe and relax. It might sting for a second, but I’ll make it feel good,” he promised. He didn’t move until he felt Cesar relax against him, his small nod almost lost in the moment as Oscar bent down to kiss the slighter teen.

His brother’s attention solidly captured Oscar slid a finger past his brother’s rim and into the hot clutches of his body. He pressed his advantage just slightly and crooked his finger, shifting back and forth in small increments as he kissed the tension from his brother’s frame.

Cesar hissed into the kiss and wound his arms around his brother’s neck to pull him down and closer, hands gripping at his own skin as Oscar slid a second finger in and scissored them slowly. His slick fingers twisted and slid within his brother’s hot flesh, pressing in and deeper and wider, a third finger sliding inside as he kissed the pained furrow from his brother’s brow.

“Ready baby boy?” he asked at last, voice so hushed it was almost silent. It still rang out in the quiet room, mixed with the gasping breathes Cesar drew between moans.

“Fuck-yes, please” Cesar said. His legs fell open wider, thighs hitched up around Oscar’s waist, knees pressing into the sides of his chest.

Oscar took a moment to admire the sight of his hermano spread out beneath him. _Like an angel_ he mused, not even bothering to ask forgiveness for the sacrilege.

They had far greater sins to repent, _if_ they repented. Repenting meant promising not to do it again. And the hot, slick clutch of his brother’s hole around his fingers made it extremely difficult for him to even consider promising such a thing.

“Breathe mano,” Oscar said. He grappled for the condom he had opened earlier, tugging it over his cock with ease and then sliding a fresh handful of lube along his throbbing length, before gripping the base and pressing the head to his brother’s fluttering hole.

He waited a moment for Cesar to take a deep breathe and then pushed, feeling the tender flesh parting around the head bit by bit, resisting just enough, until suddenly it gave way and the head of his cock slid through the tight ring of muscle.

He took a moment to breathe at the pressure and heat, and then another to kiss the tears that slipped free from his brother’s clenched eyes.

“Baby?” he asked, holding still until Cesar peaked open a single eye and nodded just slightly. He knew it would not get better immediately, and it would be easier for his baby to adjust to the stretch rather than anticipating the next spark of pain.

Keeping a hand around the base of his cock, both as a guide and to keep from nutting like a teenager first discovering other uses for their hand, he slid in one slick, continuous slide until his fingers were pressed against Cesar’s fluttering hole. And then, releasing his grip, with that final torturous inch, he was bottomed out in his baby brother.

“Fuck. Fuck Cesar,” he gasped, allowing his head to drop to his baby brother’s shoulder. His eyes were clenched shut from the pressure and the heat, slick and burning and so fucking good around his cock.

“Yeah that, let’s do that,” Cesar gasped, a chuckle trembling his chest. His ass clenched with the motion and Oscar thrust once unconsciously, just a couple of inches out and back in with a soft smack of flesh.

Cesar moaned, low and deep in his chest, back arching to push closer to Oscar.

“Oh, that’s how it’s going to go baby?” Oscar smirked, drawing back and pushing in with a harsh snap of his hips, again and again. One of his hands gravitated to Cesar’s hip, holding him down and pulling him in all at once. Cesar trembled. And whined. Fingers scrambling at Oscar’s shoulders and arms to pull him in, closer, deeper.

Oscar lost himself in the feeling. In his brother’s arms and moans and burning skin, his own personal hellfire burning him in pleasure and heat and sin. He couldn’t hear anything beyond his heartbeat in his ears and the cut off, choked whimpers and groans Cesar gave. He sounded like he was dying, as if Oscar had speared him open and bare, just the way he should always be, full of Oscar, all his and only his, free and caught and dying for anything his big brother saw fit to give him, like liquid sex dripping hot and heavy down his throat.

Oscar didn’t realise he was rambling, whispering the words against his brother’s neck until Cesar moaned in surprise at his words, back arched in supplication as he came wet, hot and messy between their bodies.

His mouth hung open; dark eyes hidden behind fluttering eyelids. Oscar dipped down to kiss him, open mouthed and hot as the slick clutch of his brother’s hole rippled around his cock and Oscar was coming with a choked off growl, his orgasm torn from his bones and his body.

Afterwards he could barely move, body trembling in pleasure. He had just enough strength to pull himself free of Cesar and throw the tied off condom in the direction of the bin before he collapsed beside his brother, dragging him over to lie across chest, Cesar’s leg hitched over his waist.

Cesar moaned weakly and shuffled in place, muscles undoubtedly aching from the stretch, before he settled in place, pressing feather kisses across Oscar's chest and neck.

Oscar placed a finger beneath his chin and tipped his own head down to catch his brother’s lips in his own. They kissed soft, and sweet, and utterly at odds with their current position and what they had just been doing.

“You stay with me from now on,” Oscar whispered when they parted.

“Yeah?”

“In this house, in this room. Hell, in this bed if I have my way,” Oscar said, just to watch heat bloom across Cesar’s cheeks. His brother blushed a deep red and his eyes skittered away from his brother’s and back.

“Yes, please mano. I want that,” Cesar said at last, pressing his burning face into his brother’s chest.

Oscar smiled at the flushed reply and began stroking his hand lightly upon and down Cesar’s back, soothing between his shoulder blades and down his spine to the curve of his rear in long broke strokes.

“Okay then,” he said easily, pressing his lips to his brother’s brow and watching the spinning fan overhead as it lulled him to sleep.


End file.
